What Goes Around
by ForsakenKalika
Summary: Loosely based on Katy Perry's "Thinking of You"; Sakura was no stranger to dangerous seduction missions, but this time, she's got nothing left lose. KakaSaku/SasuSaku and rated M for a reason, folks!


Hey all, so it took long enough, but here's another one-shot. I'm going to warn you, this does get graphic. It's rated M for a reason, so if you're under 18, you should probably just click that nice little back button. This is loosely based on Katy Perry's "Thinking of You," so kind of have that circling your head as you read this. As a side note, I write these on my phone, so my mini-Word screen makes everything look so much more... full.

Otherwise…

I do not own Naruto or anything in Kishimoto's little universe. But I want to.

* * *

She gazed, straight-faced, at him as he entered the small room. He had become taller, more broad-shouldered from when she had last seen him. He turned to face her, shutting the door with his back as he leaned against it.

Turning her face away, she allowed a blush to paint her cheeks. He stepped forward, and she flicked her eyes toward him before lowering them again.

"Sakura," he murmured. Her head rose slightly at the hint of need weaving through his otherwise solemn tone. As she raised her eyes to his, she gasped as he activated his Sharingan.

_["Sakura-chan," he whispered reverently, his mismatched eyes drinking in her every feature. She trembled with need and raised a shaky hand to his masked face._

"_Kakashi…"]_

Sasuke stepped closer still, standing a hairsbreadth away. He grasped her chin and gently pulled; guiding her to rise from the chaise she was seated at. The proximity of him to her was stifling, and she was breathing shallowly. This was closer than he'd ever stood before.

The pinkette raised her eyes to his again. "Sasuke," she breathed. She reached a hand up to cup his cheek and tears filled her leaf-green gaze. He shushed her and pulled her closer to embrace her tightly.

"Don't speak, I know," he replied.

_["Shh…" his pointer met her lips to quiet her. "Don't… Don't say a thing." He met her eyes again, the love present in his single obsidian orb._

_Like a moth to a flame, she drew closer, tentatively pressing her naked lips against his own masked pair. 'Kakashi,' her heart sang.]_

Sasuke breathed her scent deeply and kissed his way from the juncture of her neck, over her jaw, and to the spot below her ear. "Sakura," he whispered. His fingertips ghosted her spine, and she shivered.

"Sasuke..." she whimpered, for all the wrong reasons.

_["Kakashi, I…" she trailed off, standing to go. She couldn't stand him to mock her feelings, as strongly as she felt them. She turned, tears trailing._

_His hand shot out, and pressure surrounded her petite wrist. She felt the warmth of his chest against her trembling back. "Sakura, don't," he whispered in her ear, sending chills. Her eyes widened and very nearly rolled back in pleasure as his breath puffed in her ear. _

_Kakashi's fingers trailed lightly down her arms, causing goose bumps, before he turned her slowly to face him. Her hands subconsciously rose to palm against his chest, to steady her. "I need you… here."_

_Her arms slowly wove around his neck. Standing on tiptoe, Sakura pressed a kiss to his collarbone, then jaw, then up to his masked cheek. His eye watched her closely, as if memorizing the moment. She met his eye the entire time._

_Sakura pulled back and dropped her eyes to the side at his frozen stare. "Don't mock me, Kakashi. If you simply want to get-" Before she could conclude the sentence, his naked mouth was on hers, and she was pushed back against the wall of his apartment. She was stunned for only a moment before she slanted her mouth against his with equal fervor._

_Years of pent-up emotion broke free as teeth clashed against each other clumsily and tongue intermingled._

_As they pulled apart for breath, Kakashi leaned his forehead against Sakura's. "You're so much more."]_

She shuddered as his tongue snaked out to caress her lobe. He suckled lightly, and kissed his way to her cheek, stopping at the corner of her mouth. Sakura reflexively pressed for a kiss and he evaded her pink petals only to kiss his way to her neck.

A moan inadvertently escaped her as he nibbled her jaw line. Her hand, previously touching his cheeks, wove around his neck and grasped the baby-fine hairs there.

A groan escaped him and her heart beat a little faster.

_[Sakura smiled widely at Kakashi, and pulled him closer once more. Her petite hands curled into his silver hair, evoking a sigh of pleasure from him._

"_I love you," she spoke against his lips. She felt him smile against her and their lips met again.]_

Sasuke tugged lightly at the hem of her medic's tunic and managed to work his hand under the coarse material. His digits traced her abdomen, evoking a small giggle and a hitch of breath. He smirked, in typical fashion, before kissing her soundly.

_[Kakashi's hands traced her ribs as they kissed, making her squirm. "Ticklish, Sakura-chan?" he teased._

_As she gasped for breath, she pulled the hem of her tee-shirt over her head._

_Kakashi's eye widened at her bold movements. Finding his voice, he asked, "Are you sure?" Sakura nodded shyly and averted her gaze. She gasped as his rough hands once again grazed her ribcage, tracing her rib lines, outlining her smooth musculature, before finally cupping the gentle swell of her breasts._

_She met his eye once more as his tongue followed the path his fingers had laid out.]_

As their tongues danced, Sasuke cupped her breasts, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples. Sakura subconsciously arched her back, and he took the invitation to remove her tunic completely.

Surprised, Sakura instinctively moved to cover herself, blushing intensely. He grasped her wrists, rubbing the insides with his thumbs, and gently drew her arms away. He stood back to view her.

"Beautiful," he breathed. She blushed again, and he stepped close, bringing his face to hers.

_[Sakura cried out as Kakashi lightly nibbled her nub, only to kiss the abused flesh. She tugged his silver hair, and he obliged, kissing her deeply.]_

Sakura busied her hands with the knot at Sasuke's waist. His head was buried in her hair, his hands dancing on her exposed torso. His robe came loose, and she slipped it from his shoulders. The bone white fabric fell to the floor, unheeded.

_[As they kissed, Sakura worked her hands under Kakashi's shirt. Her fingernails traced his spine and he groaned lightly. His calloused fingers tickled the hem of her shorts and his teeth scraped her collarbone. She whimpered and ground her hips into him. Her hands pressed into his back to hold her up as he removed her shorts and her burning skin met the cool air.]_

Sasuke lowered himself to his knees, kissing and nibbling her hips, and Sakura's legs very nearly gave out. He lowered her down onto the chaise and slowly removed her leggings, pressing ghost kisses to every inch of exposed skin.

Once removed, he kissed back up her leg, stopping at the apex of her thighs. He breathed deeply and raised his eyes to meet hers.

She nodded at his silent question.

_[Kakashi's hand moved to palm her mound. She hissed at the contact and wiggled, begging him silently to continue._

"_Gods, Sakura… you're so-" He never completed his sentence as she kissed him deeply._

_Massaging her clit through her panties, he reveled in the muffled mewls she made. "Nnngg… Kakashi…" she breathed. His name had never sounded so good.]_

Sakura's hands entwined in Sasuke's hair as he gently nibbled the inside of her thigh. He nosed aside the inside hem of her panties and gave her an experimental lick. At her sharp inhale, he smirked and continued on without mercy for the writhing konoichi beneath him.

_[Finding the couch behind them, Sakura sat, pulling Kakashi down with her. One of his hands twirled in her hair while the other slipped inside her panties._

_He gently pinched her pearl and slipped a finger inside. She cried out again and moved her hips in time with his invading digit._

_Obito's Sharingan was getting a good show, as Kakashi watched Sakura's slow climed to climax. As she tumbled over, he fell a little bit deeper.]_

Divesting her of her panties finally, Sasuke continued on until petite hands pulled him. He raised himself up and looked her solemnly in the eye.

"Are you sure?" Sakura nodded, and Sasuke wasted no time in ridding the both of them of the rest of their clothing.

_["Are you sure?" Kakashi asked. Now fully undressed, he knew there were very few options left. He was ready for her to turn back, he wouldn't have blamed her at all. They could afford to take their time. He could wait, for her, he would wait._

_But Sakura's face never changed. "Kashi," she began, gazing straight in his eyes. "I'm sure." With that, she pulled his face to hers and kissed him lightly. "I'm sure," she reiterated._

_Positioning himself, he took hold of her hands, twining their fingers together above her head. As he pushed in and past her barrier, he kissed her deeply. Her hands tightened in his and she squeaked lightly in pain. _

_He broke the kiss and watched her face, waiting for the pain to pass. A wiggle of her hips, and he hissed. "That's just mean," he chided lovingly. Her cheeky grin was replaced by a mask of pleasure as she whispered his name._

_Their slow pace gradually sped up, and as they cried out their orgasms, they clutched eachother close. Their breathing slowed, and the sweat cooled, and only one thing was left to say._

"_I love you, Kakashi."_

"_Always."]_

Braced above her, Sasuke searched her face for any sign of trepidation. Seeing none, he slowly pushed himself inside. Sakura gazed at him from under her hooded lids and waited for him to go further. He wasn't moving. Her mission couldn't succeed if her wasn't moving! Something was very wr-

"You **bitch**," his deep voice reverberated above her in disgust and thinly veiled rage. Shocked, Sakura struggled to get out from under him. She scrabbled backward on her elbows, but Sasuke was having none of that. He followed her all the way and, as her shoulder blades pressed against the back of the chaise, he pushed fiercely back in, forcing her to cry out in pain.

"Who was it?!" He spit in her face. When she gave no response, instad looking at him wide-eyed and helplessly, he screamed and slapped her across her face. "Who the FUCK was it?!"

Reaching under the chaise, she fingered the medical tape on the underside. Finally, the hidden senbons came loose and she thrust all five into his neck and back. As he gasped and seized above her, Sakura looked him in the eyes. She wanted to be the last face he'd see.

"A man," she said finally, "who you will never be."

His shaking stopped, and he collapsed atop her. Sakura pushed herself up the back of the chaise, working out from under Sasuke. She dressed quickly, cleaning herself up with gauze from her kit. Performing a quick perimeter check with her chakra and sent a spike to her ANBU companion, signalling she was ready.

Turning back to Sasuke's form on the chaise, she turned his face toward hers. "Kakashi," she said, simply yet lovingly.

Disgust wracked Sasuke's body and, with the last of his strength, he lashed out at her with her own kunai that had fallen under the lounge. As he sliced, she stabbed him in the throat with another senbon, killing him with a well placed peirce.

As her vision faded, laying next to the last Uchiha, Sakura hoped her backup came in time.

* * *

"What the hell happened to her?"

"Her mission was completed, but the bastard wasn't as paralyzed as she had hoped. We had to make due."

"She's fucking lucky Neko found her in time. She's as bad as him. I'm sure she'll find this situation ironic."

"Irony nothing, she should just be glad to be alive, eye or no."

* * *

**8 Years Later**

Candy pink hair swayed as her form walked down the hall. 'Goddamnit, Naruto!' She thought angrily. He had stuck her again.

She passed by the familiar faces and smiled. They waved back and chided her on her late hour.

As she neared her assigned room, voices came into earshot.

"Even Kiba-sensei has left already!" A young, possibly male voice cried.

"Calm down Shin, so what Sensei is late." Ah, obviously a female. The level-headed type. "At least Motoki is here." Or not.

"Hn."

She sighed and leaned against the wall outside the door. She could almost predict what was going to happen next.

Sure enough, the female's voice took on a wary tone. "Shin-baka, what are you doing?"

"Shuddup, Suri-chan! I'm showing my awesome ninja skills! Baka-sensei won't know what hit 'em!" A bit of shuffling, and 'Shin' had his ninja trap in place.

'Just like Naruto.'

As Sakura entered the room, she moved her hand to catch the eraser falling toward her head. Tossing it hand to hand, she eyed the three genin. "My first impression? I don't like you." She always was nicer to kids.

Their expressions ranged from saucer-eyed, to admiring, to indifferent. "Sugoi! Sensei's a GIRL!" Suri cried, pumping her fist in the air.

Sakura mentally noted to smack Chouji-kun for this assignment. "Alright, so tell me your likes, dislikes, dreams, and hobbies."

* * *

"So I met my genins today. I can see why Naruto wanted me to be a sensei, but I think Chouji-kun is a bit misguided. Not to mention his sick sense of humor. You'd laugh if you saw them. You'd probably quote something about 'what goes around,' and all that. You know, they even did that stupid eraser thing? As a result, I said the same thing you did to us. Well, I was nicer. You remember what it was?"

Sakura sighed. It had been a long afternoon and she had to meet her genins at five in the morning. So… more like nine. Even so, she was exhausted.

"Well, Kashi, I know I usually stay longer but…" she held her fingers out to the memorial stone and traced his name.

'Hatake, Kakashi – K.I.A.'

"Gods, I miss you."

**FIN**Yeah, sad ending. So, huh, my first lemon. I... don't know how to feel about this. I see it all in my head, and it's very dramatic, and I have no idea how to type that all out. Reasons I need a beta. Anyway, click the little blue button and tell me what you think. Constructive only, please. While I can take flames, I don't appreciate them when I know I need help in a particular area.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

~FK


End file.
